filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Unsere kleine Farm (TV-Reihe)
Unsere kleine Farm (Originaltitel: Little House on the Prairie''Ab 1982 lief die Reihe unter dem Titel: ''Little House: A New Beginning) ist eine US-amerikanische TV-Serie. Die Reihe basiert frei auf der autobiographischen Buchreihe von Laura Ingalls Wilder und weicht auch stark von den tatsächlichen Ereignissen in Ingalls Wilders Tagebüchern ab. So wurden für die TV-Reihe zahlreiche Personen und Ereignisse erfunden und hinzugefügt. Als Beispiele seien hier der Stiefbruder Albert, Mary Ingalls Ehemann Adam oder Jenny Wilders aufgeführt. Produktionszeitraum Die TV-Serie wurde zwischen 1974 und 1983 produziert. Sie umfasste insgesamt 197 Folgen à 50 min. und sieben Langfolgen à 90 Minuten. Dazu kamen noch drei Serien-Specials, die jeweils 90 Minuten umfassten. Auftragssender war NBC. Hintergrund Beschrieben wird das Leben einer idealisierten US-amerikanischen Farmersfamilie im späten 19. Jahrhundert. Diese Farmersfamilie basiert auf der realen Familie Ingalls, in der die Autorin zusammen mit ihren Geschwistern in Minnesota der 1880er Jahren aufwuchs. Das Leben spielt sich vor allen an den realen Orten Plum Creek und Walnut Grove ab. Plum Creek ist ca. 1,5 Meilen von Walnut Grove entfernt und dort gehen die Kinder der Ingalls zur Schule. [http://www.unserekleinefarm.info/walnut_grove.php Unsere-Kleine-Farm-Info Walnut Grove], abgerufen am 26. November 2011 Oft erwähnt werden das etwa 80 MeilenRoute von Walnut Grove nach Mankato auf distancesbetweencities.net, abgerufen am 12. September 2011 entfernte Mankato und Sleepy Eye, das etwa auf halber Strecke nach Mankato liegt. Im Gegensatz zu Winoka, das im westlich benachbarten Dakota liegen soll, existieren Walnut Grove, Sleepy Eye und Mankato in Minnesota wirklich, die Serie wurde aber nicht in diesem Gebiet verfilmt. Die Serie macht Walnut Grove 30 Jahre älter, als es in Wirklichkeit ist (1840Am Ende der Folge "Heimweh" auf einem Holzschild zu lesen. statt 1870 gegründet). In der TV-Reihe wird die Härte des Lebens und der Möglichkeit, ihr mit Gottvertrauen, Bescheidenheit und dem Zusammenhalt in der Familie zu begegnen. In ihr werden auch alltägliche Probleme wie Rassismus und Drogenmissbrauch behandelt. Inhalt Pilotfilm Die TV-Reihe startet mit einem Pilotfilm in Kinolänge: 1878 verlassen die Ingalls das waldreiche Wisconsin, um in Kansas als Pioniere zu leben. Inmitten des Indianerterritoriums treffen sie auf Mr. Edwards, einem Einsiedler. Dieser hilft ihnen bei Bau ihres Hauses und wird in der Folgezeit ein guter Freund der Familie. Besonders eng ist das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und der 6-jährigen Laura Ingalls. Im Indianergebiet begegnen ihnen erstmals Indianer, die ihnen jedoch freundlich gesinnt sind. Doch es tauchen Probleme für die Neusiedler auf: Die Regierung hatte den Indianern das Gebiet, in dem die Ingalls und Mr. Edwards wohnten, als Reservat zugesprochen und alle Weißen hatten das dieses zu verlassen. So zogen Mr. Edwards und die Familie Ingalls getrennte Wege. TV-Serie Die eigentliche TV-Serie beginnt, als sich die Ingalls in Minnesota niederlassen. In Plum Creek erwerben sie eine kleine verfallene Farm, eben die "kleine Farm", die der Vater wieder aufbaut. Hauptschauplatz ist das Dorf Walnut Grove, in dem noch sehr viel vom US-amerikanischen Pioniergeist vorherrscht. Doch langsam beginnt auch dort, sich das 20. Jahrhundert anzumelden. So erlebt Walnut Grove beispielsweise die Einführung des Telefons. Aber auch Revolverhelden des Wilden Westens tauchen in der Reihe auf. So z. B. die Brüder Frank und Jesse James, die Lauras Schwester Mary als Geisel nehmen. Während die Ingalls die idealisierte Familie darstellt, existiert mit der Familie Oleson ein krasses Gegenstück. Dieser Familie gehört der örtliche Kaufmannsladen. Während der Umgangston bei den Ingalls leise, sanft und verständnisvoll ist, herrscht bei den Olesons ein lauter, grober und arroganter Ton. Ingalls' Kinder werden als gutmütig, bescheiden und gut erzogen dargestellt. Ihnen stehen in der TV-Serie die Kinder der Olesons'. Diese folgen der intriganten Mutter und sind von Missgunst und Habgier geprägt. Die TV-Reihe behandelt überwiegend die Rivalität zwischen Laura Ingalls und ihrer Gegenspielerin Nellie Oleson. Daneben werden auch andere familiäre Probleme behandelt, wie beispielsweise die spätere Blindheit der Mary Ingalls. Jahre später erreicht Walnut Grove große Probleme: Zuerst wird der geplante Eisenbahnanschluss nicht durchgeführt, dann wurde das Gebiet von einer Gesellschaft aufgekauft. Der Ort lag auf einstigen Indianerterritorium und wurde von der Regierung nicht für Weiße freigegeben. Die Gesellschaft verlangt von den Bewohnern eine Bezahlung, doch diese weigern sich. Als die US-Army anrückt, sprengen die Bewohner ihre Häuser. Damit endet die Reihe. Figuren Die Familie Ingalls Charles Phillip Ingalls Charles Ingalls ist das Familienoberhaupt und zunächst Protagonist der Serie. Er beschließt mit seiner Familie von Wisconsins nach Kansas zu ziehen. Doch die eigentliche Geschichte beginn, als sich die Ingalls in Plum Creek niederlassen. Dort arbeitet er halbtags als Farmer und im nahe gelegenen Walnut Grove halbtags für Lars Hanson in dessen Sägemühle. Doch er braucht auch Saatgut und einen Pflug. Da Charles jedoch kein Geld hat, verpfändet er sein Ochsengespann an Mr. O'Neil für eine Arbeit, die er bis zu einem bestimmten Termin fertigstellen muss. Doch als er sich drei Tage vorher vier Rippen bricht, kann er diese jedoch nicht fertigstellen und das Gespann scheint verloren. Nun helfen ihm Dr. Baker, Lars Hanson, Nels Oleson und Hans, der Dorfschmied, die versprochene Arbeit zu vollenden. Charles hatte sich in kurzer Zeit durch seine Offenheit und Freundlichkeit schnell viele Freunde im Ort erworben. Charles Ingalls ist sehr belesen und raucht in der Freizeit gern Pfeife. Er hat ein inniges Verhältnis zu seiner Familie. Doch sein Lieblingskind ist Laura, der er viel verzeiht. Jeden Abend liest Charles in der Bibel und diskutiert gern mit seiner Frau über alle möglichen Gedanken und Sachen. Er ist auch sehr musikalisch und spielt Geige. In wirtschaftlich schlechten Zeiten übt Charles verschiedene Berufe aus. So arbeitet er als Zimmermann oder als Hilfsarbeiter im örtlichen Pferdestall. Wie sehr ihm das Wohl der Familie am Herzen liegt zeigt die Tatsache, dass er nach einer Missernte 100 Meilen wandert, um in einem Steinbruch zu arbeiten. Ein anderes Beispiel ist, als Tochter Mary operiert werden muss. Um das Geld für die Operation zu verdienen, arbeitet er als Sprengmeister bei der Eisenbahn und wird dabei verschüttet. Nachbarschaftshilfe wird bei Charles Ingalls groß geschrieben. So fertigt er für eine Nachbartochter einen Spezialschuh an, damit diese mit den anderen Kindern herumtollen kann. Da Weizen sich schlecht verkaufen lässt, überredet Charles seine Nachbarn auf Mais umzustellen. Als eine große Wirtschaftskrise über die Region hereinbricht, verlässt Charles mit seiner Familie Walnut Gove und lebt nun in Winoka, wo Tochter Mary inzwischen als Lehrerin arbeitet. Nachdem er sich finanziell wieder erholt hat, kehrt Charles mit der Familie nach Walnut Grove zurück. Als Laura heiratet, verlassen die Ingalls' Walnut Grove und kehren nach Wisconsins zurück. Ihre Farm in Plum Creek verkaufen sie an eine befreundete Familie. Charles kehrt ein paar Mal zurück und besucht seine Tochter und deren Familie. Caroline Lake Quiner Ingalls Caroline Ingalls ist die Mutter von Mary, Laura und Carrie. Sie war als vor ihrem Aufbruch in die Prärie von Kansas als Lehrerin tätig. So legt sie einen großen Wert auf die Bildung ihrer Kinder. In Kansas unterrichtet sich ihre Tochter Mary und Laura lernt dort das Alphabet kennen. Als die sich die Familie in Plum Creek niederlassen, bleibt sie auf der Farm und kümmert sich um den Haushalt. Um etwas zum Lebensunterhalt beitragen zu können, verkauft sie überschüssige Eier an die Olesons. Als die örtliche Lehrerin eine Zeit lang ausfällt, unterrichtet Caroline an der Schule. Sie ist das Gegenstück zu Mrs. Oleson, mit der sie eine Antipathie verbindet. Später freunden sich beide Frauen jedoch lose an. Caroline Ingalls stellt in der Serie das Gegenstück der Mrs. Oleson dar. Sie ist liebevoll zu Mann und Kinder und unterstützt diese in allen Belangen. Das Ehepaar Ingalls hat insgesamt fünf Kinder, die aus den Töchtern Mary, Laura, Carrie und Grace bestehen. Ein Sohn namens Charles Jr. verstirbt noch im ersten Lebensjahr an Blutkrebs. Später werden noch ein Junge und ein Geschwisterpaar adoptiert. Als Grace geboren wird, ist Tochter Carrie alt genug für die Schule. Während diese die örtliche Schule besucht, arbeitet Caroline Ingalls halbtags als Köchin in Restaurant der Olesons. Mary Amelia Ingalls Kendall Mary Ingalls ist die älteste Tochter von Charles und Caroline Ingalls. Sie ist schüchtern, zurückhaltend und hochintelligent. Sie stellt den Gegenpart zur Laura dar, die wild und allem aufgeschlossen ist, aber sich mit dem Lernen sehr schwer tut. Als es der Familie wirtschaftlich schlecht geht, unterbricht Mary die Schule und arbeitet eine Zeit lang in Walnut Grove als Schneiderin. Mary ist eine sehr gute Schülerin, doch plötzlich brechen ihre sonst so guten Leistungen in der Schule ein. Durch Zufall findet Vater Charles heraus, dass seine älteste Tochter unter Kurzsichtigkeit leidet. In Mankato erhält sie eine Brille und kann wieder an ihre alten Leistungen anschließen. Mary möchte wie ihre Mutter Lehrerin werden. Sie wird zweite bei einem Mathematik-Landeswettbewerb und bei ihrer Einkehr nach Walnut Grove wie ein Star gefeiert. Mit fast 16 Jahren unterrichtet Mary aushilfsweise in einem entfernten Dorf und geht dort hoffnungslos unter. Man verdächtigt sie schließlich, mit dem Teufel im Bund zu stehen. Charles steht seiner Tochter bei, als sie die Wortführerin beim Gottesdienst herausfordert, eine Stelle aus der Bibel zu lesen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Erwachsenen im Ort nicht lesen und schreiben können und dass das intelligente Mädchen ihnen wegen seiner Jugend und Klugheit unheimlich ist. Etwas später erblindet Mary aufgrund einer verschleppten Scharlacherkrankung. Sie muss die Schule in Walnut Grove abbrechen und muss nun eine Blindenschule im weit entfernten Minneapolis besuchen. Dort lernt sie Adam Kendall kennen, der sie unterrichtet. Beide verlieben sich und beschließen in Dakota, genauer im Ort Winoka, eine eigene Blindenschule zu errichten. Dort heiraten die beiden. Nachdem die Schule in Winoka geschlossen werden musste, siedeln sie und die Schule nach Walnut Grove um. Dort errichten sie in einer leer stehenden Villa, die früher dem sonderbaren Mr. Pike gehörte, ihre neue Blindenschule. Mary ist überglücklich als sie schwanger wird. Doch sie hat auch Angst davor, da sie nicht weiß, ob sie sich gut um ein sehendes Kind kümmern könne. Aber sie hat eine Fehlgeburt und stürzt in eine Depression. Doch eines Tages bemerkt Mary, dass sie wieder zwischen Hell und Dunkel unterscheiden kann. Ihr ebenfalls blinder Mann Adam hat nun Angst, Mary wieder an die sehende Welt zu verlieren. Da wird Mary erneut schwanger und bringt einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt. Dieser stirbt jedoch bei einem von Marys Adoptivbruder Albert verursachten Brand in der Blindenschule. Nach einem Unfall kann Adam Kendall wieder sehen. Er beginnt ein Jurastudium und macht sich in Walnut Grove als Rechtsanwalt selbstständig. Mary und ihr Mann übersiedeln schließlich nach New York. Ihr Mann übernimmt die Kanzlei ihres verstorbenen Schwiegervaters und sie selbst kehrt nur noch einmal nach Walnut Grove zurück, um ihre Schwester Laura zu besuchen. Laura Elizabeth Ingalls Wilder Laura Ingalls ist die zweite Tochter von Charles und Caroline und erhält von ihrem Vater die Kinderrufnamen "Spitz" bzw. "Drei-Käse-Hoch" ("Halfpint" im Original). Ihr späterer Ehemann nennt sie "Beth". Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester Mary ist Laura ein kleiner "Wildfang" und hat anfangs große Schwierigkeiten mit dem Lernen. So sagt sie selbst über sich: "…eigentlich bin ich wie ein Junge, nicht Pa?" und spielt darauf an, dass sich ihr Vater einen Sohn wünscht. Sie genießt die Zeit draußen im Freien und geht für ihr Leben gern angeln. Mit der Kaufmannstochter Nellie Oleson verbindet sie eine tiefe Hass-Freundschaft. Beide können sich anfangs nicht ausstehen und Nellie wird mehrmals von Laura verprügelt; sehr zum Leidwesen von Vater Charles. Bei einem gemeinsamen Ausflug der Familien Ingalls und Oleson rettet Laura jedoch Nellie das Leben, als diese in einen Fluss fällt. Nach diesem Ereignis ändert sich Nellie gegenüber Laura. Sie spielt ihr zwar noch Streiche und beschimpft sie, aber ihre Streiche sind nicht mehr so gemein wie früher. Dafür beginnt Nellie sich auf die restlichen Familienmitglieder einzuschießen. Vor allem Mary und der Vater Charles sind nun Zielscheibe ihres Spottes. Mit zunehmenden Alter entschließt sich Laura, ebenfalls Lehrerin zu werden. Mit 16 macht sie ihre Lehrerinnenprüfung und unterrichtet kurz darauf in Walnut Grove. Etwas später heiratet sie ihre große Liebe, den Farmer Almanzo Wilder. Beide haben eine gemeinsame Tochter namens Rose. Beider Sohn stirbt namenlos kurz nach der Geburt und Laura macht den Dorfarzt Dr. Baker dafür verantwortlich. Später zieht Almanzos Nichte Jenny zu ihnen und die Wilders betreiben schließlich eine Pension in der Nähe von Walnut Grove. In der Fernsehserie ist Laura Ingalls die Erzählerin und ihre Stimme taucht zumeist am Ende einer Folge auf, wo sie diese noch einmal zusammenfassend kommentiert. Anfänglich hörte man die Worte: "Wenn ich ein Tagebuch gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich hineingeschrieben, dass …" Caroline Celestia "Carrie" Ingalls Carrie Ingalls ist die dritte Tochter der Familie Ingalls. Als die Familie nach Plum Creek kommt, ist sie im Kleinkindalter und trägt den Spitznamen "Krümmel". Die erste Zeit verbringt sie mit Mutter Caroline auf der Farm. Ihre Rolle in der Serie ist im Grunde nur eine Statistenrolle mit wenig Sprechtext. Zweimal hatte sie in der Serie eine tragende Rolle: zum einen als sie in einen alten Brunnenschacht fällt und zum anderen als sie sich schlafend in einem fliegenden Heißluftballon befand. Sie altert scheinbar nur wenig und besucht schließlich die Schule in Walnut Grove, damit ihre Mutter im Oleson-Restaurant aushelfen kann. Grace Pearl Ingalls Grace Ingalls ist die jüngste Tochter der Ingalls. Ihre Auftritte in der Serie gleichen der der Carrie und sind überwiegend auf textlose Statistenrollen ausgelegt. Als die Ingalls' Walnut Grove verlassen, ist Grace ungefähr vier Jahre alt. Almanzo James Wilder Almanzo kommt mit seiner Schwester Eliza-Jane Wilder nach Walnut Grove und bewirtschaftet dort eine Farm, währenddessen seine Schwester unterrichtet. Als Laura 16 Jahre alt wird, verloben sich beide und heiraten später. Die Wilders bekommen eine gemeinsame Tochter namens Rose. Alles scheint gut, Almanzo arbeitet halbtags mit seinem Schwiegervater Charles in Hansons' Mühle und geht dann seinen Beruf als Farmer nach. Doch durch einen Schlaganfall ist Almanzo schließlich gelähmt. Er verliert den Lebensmut, da er an den Rollstuhl gefesselt ist. Da wird das gemeinsame Haus durch einen Tornado zerstört. Seine Schwester Eliza-Jane überredet Almanzo mit ihr in die Stadt zu ziehen und besorgt ohne Lauras Wissen für ihren Bruder einen Bürojob bei einem ihrer Bekannten. Laura ist außer sich und nun droht die junge Ehe der Wilders auseinander zu brechen. Almanzo beginnt nun mit Charles' Hilfe verbissen das Laufen zu üben, da er Laura auf keinen Fall verlieren will. Nachdem Almanzo soweit ist, dass er wieder etwas laufen kann, beginnen beide, ein neues Haus zu bauen. Einige Zeit später nehmen Laura und Almanzo dessen 12-jährige Nichte Jenny bei sich auf, als deren Vater bei einem Besuch an einem Herzanfall stirbt. Durch einen Zufall bekommt Laura von einer alten Dame ein großes Haus in der Nähe von Walnut Grove vererbt. So beschließen die Wilders, sehr zum Leidwesen von Mrs. Oleson (den Olesons gehört das Hotel in Walnut Grove), eine Pension zu betreiben. In diese ziehen später sogar Willie Oleson und Frau sowie Mr. Edwards ein. Die Familie Oleson Harriet Oleson Harriet Oleson ist die Mutter von Nellie und Willie. Zusammen mit ihrem Mann Nels betreibt sie einen kleinen Gemischtwarenhandel. Sie stellt das Gegenstück der Caroline Ingalls dar. Mrs. Oleson ist laut, besserwisserisch, hysterisch und rassistisch veranlagt. Außerdem vertritt sie so ziemlich jedes bekannte Vorurteil. Ihr Rassismus wird vor allem durch ihr Entsetzen dargestellt, als sie beispielsweise bemerkt, dass der neue Arzt für Walnut Grove, mit dem sehr französisch klingenden Namen, ein Afroamerikaner ist. In ihrer Zeit in Winoka arbeitet sie als Barfrau im Saloon. Nachdem ihre Tochter Nellie geheiratet hat, holt sie sich das Waisenkind Nancy ins Haus. Diese wird wie Nellie vor ihr nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt. Nels Oleson Nels Oleson ist der äußerst gutmütige Vater von Nellie und Willi. Er bemüht sich stets ein gerechter Vater zu sein, doch seine herrschsüchtige Frau Harriet macht alle seine Erziehungsversuche zunichte. So steht er unter dem Pantoffel seiner Frau und versucht, so ruhig wie möglich durchs Leben zu kommen. Er und Charles Ingalls sind seit einem gemeinsamen Angelausflug gute Freunde und dessen Tochter Mary hat er in sein Herz geschlossen. So darf diese einmal für ihn im Laden arbeiten und zahlt ihr mit 1,50 Dollar für drei Wochen Arbeit sehr viel. Als er mitbekommt, wie seine Frau Harriet die Frau seines Freundes Charles Ingalls beim Eierverkauf übervorteilen will, platzt ihm der Kragen: Er beschimpft seine Frau vor den Augen Carolines als herrschsüchtiges Weib und zieht am Folgetag in das nahegelegene Hotel. Die Ehe der Olesons scheint beendet, denn Harriet plant mit den Kindern Walnut Grove zu verlassen. Doch Charles und Caroline Ingalls bringen beide durch einen Trick wieder zusammen. In der wirtschaftlich schlechten Zeit ziehen Nels und Harriet Oleson nach Winoka, wo sie auf die Ingalls treffen. Dort arbeitet er im Saloon als Reiniger. Als er bei einem Glücksspiel gewinnt, ziehen er und die Ingalls zeitgleich nach Walnut Grove zurück. Er steht vor allem seinem Sohn Willie bei, als dieser absichtlich durch eine Aufnahmeprüfung fällt um nicht auf die Universität zu müssen. Auch er muss unter der Adoptivtochter Nancy leiden, was er mit der ihm üblichen Gleichgültigkeit quittiert. Nellie Oleson Nellie Oleson ist ein reiches und verzogenes Mädchen. Sie ist die Tochter der Kaufleute Nels und Harriet Oleson und die ältere Schwester von Willie. Sie stellt in der Serie das krasse Gegenteil der Laura Ingalls dar, mit der sie eine innige Hass-Liebe verbindet. Nellie prahlt immer mit dem Reichtum ihrer Eltern und hält Mary und Laura Ingalls immer deren Armut vor. So lädt Nellie die halbe Klasse zu ihrem Geburtstag ein, der im Haus der Olesons gefeiert wird. Dort macht Laura unglücklicherweise Nellies neue Puppe kaputt, was wiederum zu einem Streit zwischen beiden führt. Laura besitzt ein kleines Pony namens Bunny, welches Nellie unbedingt haben will. Da sie gelernt hat, dass viele Menschen für Geld alles machen, will sie Laura das Pony für 5 Dollar abkaufen und ist schrecklich enttäuscht als diese ablehnt. Es wird langsam Winter. Die Ingalls möchten sich bei Olesons einen Ofen kaufen. Doch mit 7,50 Dollar ist er ihnen einfach zu teuer. So tauscht Laura ihr Pony bei Mr. Oleson gegen den Ofen ein und Nellie bekommt das Pony zum Weihnachtsfest. In den Sommerferien machen die Ingalls' und die Olesons einen gemeinsamen Angelausflug. Als sie in einen Fluss fällt, wird Nellie durch Laura gerettet. So entschuldigt sich Nellie bei Laura für alle Gemeinheiten, die sie ihr angetan hatte. Doch im Lager wieder angekommen, beschuldigt Nellie ihre Retterin Laura jedoch, sie mit Absicht in Wasser gestoßen zu haben. In der Schule wird Laura zwar noch von Nellie gehänselt, aber sie spielt ihr keine gemeinen Streiche mehr. Ihre Ziele werden nun ihr Bruder Willie und die ältere Schwester Lauras, Mary Ingalls. Als diese eine Brille bekommt, macht Nellie sie zum Gespött der Klasse. Ein anderes Mal sind es Lauras Eltern, die zum Ziel von Nellies Spott werden. Als sie Laura gegenüber über Charles Ingalls herzieht, wird Nellie von dieser verprügelt. Mit 16 Jahren verlässt Nellie Oleson die Schule und bekommt von ihrer Mutter mit Nellie's Restaurant ein eigenes Restaurant geschenkt. Nun hat Nellie ein großes Problem: Sie kann nicht kochen! So arbeitet Caroline Ingalls halbtags als Köchin, da die Tochter Carrie inzwischen in die Schule geht und sie Grace auch im Restaurant betreuen kann. Als sich Laura und Nellie gleichzeitig in Almanzo Wilder verlieben, kommt es zu einer wilden Rauferei zwischen beiden. Almanzo entscheidet sich für Laura und für Nellie bricht eine Welt zusammen. Da lernt sie in ihrem Restaurant Percival Dalton kennen. Dieser ist Koch und wurde von Mrs. Oleson angestellt, Nellie das Kochen beizubringen. Beide verlieben sich und heiraten schließlich. Nellie wird schwanger und bringt Zwillinge zur Welt. Es kommt zum Streit zwischen den Großeltern, in welchem Glauben die Kinder aufwachsen sollen: Mrs. Oleson besteht darauf, dass es das Christentum ist, Percivals Vater will, dass die Kinder als Juden aufwachsen. Man kommt schließlich zu einem Kompromiss: Der Junge wird in jüdischer Tradition und das Mädchen christlich erzogen. Nellie verlässt etwas später Walnut Grove, um mit ihrem Mann in New York das Geschäft des Schwiegervaters fortzuführen. Jahre später besucht Nellie ihre Eltern in Walnut Grove und lernt ihre Adoptivschwester Nancy kennen: Sie ist über deren Gemeinheit schier entsetzt und macht sich nun selbst Gedanken über ihre eigene Kindheit. Nancy beginnt, Nellie gegen ihre Mutter auszuspielen. Aber sie durchschaut das Nancys Spiel und beide haben ein langes Gespräch mit einander. Während des Aufenthaltes in Walnut Grove besucht Nellie auch Laura und deren Familie. Beide verstehen sich nun ausgesprochen prächtig. Laura und sie lassen die Vergangenheit passieren und können aus aktueller Sicht die ganzen Streitereien nicht mehr verstehen. Als Nellie Walnut Grove wieder verlässt, verbindet sie mit Laura Ingalls Wilder eine echte und tiefe Freundschaft. So beschließen beide, sich regelmäßig Briefe zu schreiben und so in Kontakt zu bleiben. Willie Oleson Willie Oleson ist der kleine Bruder von Nellie. Er ist ungezogen, frech, vorlaut und verfressen. Aufgrund seines Benehmens steht er in der Schule regelmäßig in der Ecke. Bevor die Ingalls' nach Walnut Grove kamen, war er das Ziel der Gemeinheiten seiner Schwester. So ist Willie ausgesprochen froh, als mit Laura Ingalls ein neues Opfer seiner Schwester auftaucht. Willie löst sich frühzeitig von seiner herrschsüchtigen Mutter und entdeckt immer mehr Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem ehemals so ungeliebten Vater. Er möchte das Restaurant übernehmen, doch nach dem Willen seiner Mutter soll er studieren. So wird er mit 16 Jahren aus der Schule entlassen und von der Mutter auf einer Universität angemeldet. Willie, keine Lust auf ein Studium, möchte viel lieber seine große Liebe Rachel Brown heiraten. So verhaut er absichtlich die Aufnahmeprüfung und fällt durch. Willie wird von seiner Mutter aus dem Haus geworfen und heiratet entgegen ihren Willen Rachel. Das junge Ehepaar zieht zu Laura in die Pension, wo etwas später auch Mr. Edwards hinzukommt. Nach dem sich Willie mit seiner Mutter wieder versöhnt hat, arbeitet er tagsüber im Restaurant. Nancy Oleson Nancy Oleson ist die Adoptivtochter von Harriet und Nels Oleson. Sie kommt ins Haus, als Nellie Oleson mit ihrem Mann nach New York zieht. Auch Willie, der Sohn, entgleitet Mrs. Oleson immer mehr. So beschließt sie, in einem Waisenhaus nach einem Ersatz für Nellie zu suchen. Durch einen Zufall entdecken die Eheleute Oleson ein ca. 9-jähriges Mädchen, dass Nellie aufs Haar gleicht. Und Harriet Oleson stellt fest, dass es genau so hinterhältig wie sie selbst ist. In der Folgezeit entwickelt sich Nancy immer böser. Sie ist nicht nur gemein, Nancy ist für andere Kinder lebensgefährlich. Um eine tragende Rolle bei einem Stück des Schultheaters zu bekommen, ist Nancy nämlich bereit über Leichen zu gehen. So lässt sie beispielsweise ihre Konkurrentin im örtlichen Eishaus einsperren. Dort wird diese nur durch einen puren Zufall halb erfroren gefunden. Wenn etwas nicht nach ihrem Willen geschieht, ist Nancys Standardspruch: "Du hasst mich!" und sie kann auf Befehl in Tränen ausbrechen. In allem, was sie anstrebt, wird Nancy von Harriet Oleson unterstützt. Doch eines Tages bricht sie in einem frisch ausgehobenen Brunnenschacht ein und nach ihrer Rettung scheint es, als wolle sie sich bessern. Doch etwas später nimmt sie ihr altes Leben wieder auf. Als Nellie, ihre Adoptivschwester, zu Besuch kommt, versucht sie diese gegen Harriet Oleson auszuspielen. Weitere Serien-Charaktere (Auswahl) Jenny Wilder Jenny Wilder ist die 12-jährige Nichte Almanzo Wilders. Sie kommt mit ihrem Vater zu Laura und ihrem Mann zu Besuch, nachdem ihre Mutter verstorben war. Bei einem gemeinsamen Ausflug verstirbt Almanzos Bruder an einen Herzinfarkt und so bleibt Jenny bei ihrem Onkel. Jenny ist in der Schule sehr beliebt, doch vermisst sie ihre Eltern sehr. Sie beschließt sich umzubringen und wird nur durch einen Zufall von einem der Carter-Jungen gerettet. Jenny findet sich langsam mit dem Tod ihrer Eltern ab und beginnt im Haus der Wilders ein normales Leben zu führen. Isaiah Edwards Isaiah Edwards ist ein alter Freund der Ingalls. Sie kennen sich aus der gemeinsamen Pionierzeit in Kansas. Nachdem sie Kansas verlassen mussten, trennten sich ihre Wege. Er wird in Walnut Grove nur "Edwards" gerufen, während ihn Charles mit unter auch "Altes Haus" nennt. Seine beste Freundin ist Laura Ingalls, die Tochter von Charles. Diese erinnert ihn sehr an seine verstorbene Tochter Alice, die zusammen mit seiner Frau in Kansas an den Pocken verstorben ist. Allein Laura bezeichnet ihn in jeder Situation voller Höflichkeit und Ehrfurcht als "Mr. Edwards", was Edwards wiederum sehr zu schätzen weiß. Durch Zufall trifft ihn Charles Ingalls in einem Saloon in Mankato. Edwards ist betrunken und droht jedem Prügel an, der ihn anfassen will. Doch als er seinen Freund Charles erkennt, verlassen beide den Saloon. Charles Ingalls lädt ihn nach Walnut Grove ein, um bei ihm zu leben. So verlassen beide Mankato. Offiziell löst Edwards nun ein Versprechen ein, dass er Laura in Kansas gegeben hatte. Während dessen liegt diese mit einer Mandelentzündung krank im Bett. Edwards erschrickt, als er in Plum Creek feststellen muss, dass Laura Fieber hat. Er erinnert sich sofort an seine Familie und dass er es war, der die Pocken nach Hause brachte. So fällt es ihm schwer, mit Gott ins reine zu kommen. Edwards verspricht Laura, solange in Walnut Grove zu bleiben, bis sie wieder gesund ist. Charles' Frau Caroline kommt nun auf die Idee, Edwards mit der Witwe Snider zu verkuppeln, die auf der Post arbeitet. Edwards, der inzwischen mit Charles in Hanson's Mühle arbeitet, gefällt Grace Snider sehr und beide freunden sich an. Als Charles Jr. geboren wird, ist Edwards dessen Taufpate. Später heiraten Grace Snider und Edwards und nehmen die Sanderson-Kinder bei sich auf. Der älteste Sohn verlobt sich mit Mary Ingalls und alles scheint gut. Doch später wird diese Verlobung wieder gelöst und die Familie Edwards zieht in die Stadt. Durch einen Unfall wird Edwards zum Invaliden und er verfällt dem Alkohol. Edwards wird seiner Familie gegenüber immer ungerechter und das hat die Scheidung mit Grace zu Folge. So kehrt er allein nach Walnut Grove zurück. Dort verschweigt er aus Scham seine Alkoholsucht, was dann fast den Tod von Albert, dem Adoptivsohn von Charles Ingalls, zur Folge hat. Als sich darauf hin alle von Edwards abwenden, hält Laura als einzige zu ihm. Er macht einen Entzug und wird Patenonkel von Rose Wilder. Isaiah Edwards wird in der Fernsehserie immer als bärbeißig und rüpelhaft dargestellt, der Poker und Kautabak liebt. So bringt er Laura Ingalls zum Leidwesen ihrer Mutter in Kansas das Spucken bei. Doch im Grunde gilt bei ihm: Harte Schale, weicher Kern. Das merken schon die Ingalls in Kansas, als sie ein gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest verbringen: Edwards lief extra für dieses Fest in die fast 50 Meilen entfernte Stadt Independence, um dort Geschenke und Süßigkeiten für die Kinder zu kaufen. Durch einen plötzlichen Schneeeinbruch kam er schließlich halb erfroren bei den Ingalls an und so begann auch die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen. Aber diese versteckte Gutmütigkeit konnte auch schon ungewollte Komik entwickeln: So traf er in der Prärie traf durch Zufall auf Buffalo Bill, der ihm während des Sterbens das Versprechen abnahm, für seine 3-jährige Blanche zu sorgen. Edwards gab ihm dieses, nichts ahnend, dass es sich hierbei nicht um ein Kind sondern um einen Orang Utan handelte! Zuvor hatte Edwards einmal, als Charles und Caroline Ingalls in Mankato gemeinsam ein paar Tage Urlaub machten, die kleine Carrie mit ihrem Kleid auf dem Dach des Ingalls-Hauses festgenagelt, damit diese ihm nicht immer weglief als er die Aufsicht über die Kinder hatte. Eine andere Begebenheit war, dass Edwards einen stummen 13-jährigen Jungen bei sich aufnahm, der mit einer Freak Show nach Walnut Grove kam. Doch als dieser mit seinem leiblichen Vater fortzog, hatte Edwards die Angst, nun zu vereinsamen. So zog er bei Laura und ihrer Familie in die Pension ein. Dort freundet sich Edwards mit einem Schriftsteller an, der dort ebenfalls wohnte. Olga Nordström Die kleine Olga ist eine Klassenkameradin von Laura Ingalls. Aufgrund eines Geburtsfehlers, ein Bein ist etwas kürzer als das andere, wird Olga von allen nur "Hinkebein" genannt. Olga ist ein ausgesprochen intelligentes Mädchen, aber sehr schüchtern und verschlossen. Als Nellie Oleson ihren Geburtstag feiert, ist auch Olga eingeladen. Auf dieser Feier freunden sich Laura und Olga an. Laura bringt ihren Vater auf die Idee, einen Spezialschuh mit einer erhöhten Sohle für ihre neue Freundin anzufertigen. Als eine Woche später Olga zusammen mit Nellie Oleson und anderen Schulkameradinnen zu einer Party der Ingalls eingeladen wird, überreicht Charles Olga den Spezialschuh. Überglücklich kann die 9-jährige nun endlich mit den anderen Kindern herumtoben und muss nicht mehr nur zusehen. Johnny Johnson Der 15-jährige Johnny ist die erste große Liebe der 8-jährigen Laura Ingalls. Doch er sieht in ihr nur einen "guten Freund", mit dem er über alles reden kann. Johnny ist in Mary Ingalls verliebt, doch leider kann diese ihn nicht ausstehen. Es kommt zum Streit zwischen beiden, als Johnny seinen und Marys Namen in eine alte Eiche schnitzt, in der sich nur Verliebte verewigen. Etwas später zerstreitet sich Johnny Johnson mit seinem Vater, da er etwas von der Welt sehen will. Er haut von zuhause ab und trifft unterwegs auf Mr. Edwards. Beide fahren nach Mankato. Dort verliebt sich der Junge in die etwa 18-jährige Prostituierte "Miss Lilly", die Johnny nach Strich und Faden ausnimmt. Nach einigen Abenteuern in der Stadt ist Johnny jedoch wieder froh nach Hause zu können und kehrt mit Edwards nach Walnut Grove zurück. Dort versöhnt er sich wieder mit seinem Vater. Abel Makay Als Caroline Ingalls die Lehrerin Miss Beadle vertritt, lernt sie den 20-jährigen Abel Makay kennen. Dieser ist erst seit Kurzem in der Schule und kann weder schreiben noch lesen. Daher ist es Caroline Ingalls Ehrgeiz, ihm dieses beizubringen. Anfänglich wird Abel von seinen Mitschülern gehänselt, aber Caroline gelingt es, diese für ihre Sache zu begeistern. Nach und nach lernt Abel das Alphabet kennen und ist so auf einen sehr guten Weg. Doch Carolines Bemühungen werden von Harriet Oleson fast zunichtegemacht. Abel weigert sich nun, die Schule aufzusuchen. Auch Caroline ist nicht mehr gewillt, die Lehrerin Miss Beadle zu vertreten und so übernimmt Mrs. Oleson den Unterricht. Doch die Eltern weigern sich, ihre Kinder von dieser unterrichten zu lassen. So kann sich Caroline Ingalls durchsetzen und Abel geht wieder zum Unterricht. Als Miss Beadle wieder gesund ist und die Klasse wieder übernimmt, kann Abel Makay mit der übrigen Klasse mithalten, da er unterdessen lesen und schreiben kann. Dr. Baker Hiram Baker ist der Dorfarzt in Walnut Grove. Er behandelt sowohl Menschen als auch Tiere und ist aufgrund seiner Kompetenz und Freundlichkeit überall beliebt. So macht er immer darüber Scherze, dass er als Landarzt überwiegend mit Hühnern und Eier bezahlt wird. Dr. Baker spielt gerne Karten mit Lars Hanson, dem Besitzer der örtlichen Sägemühle. Eines Tages verliebt er sich in die Nichte von Mrs. Oleson und beide beschließen, zu heiraten. Doch aufgrund des Altersunterschiedes zwischen seiner Verlobten und ihm löst er jedoch die Verlobung. Als Laura Ingalls Wilders neugeborener Sohn stirbt, gibt ihm die Mutter die Schuld. Erst als er etwas später Rose heilen kann, fasst Laura wieder festes Vertrauen in ihm. Darsteller (Auswahl) Regisseure * Lewis Allen * William F. Claxton * Maury Dexter * Victor French * Alf Kjellin * Michael Landon * Victor Lobl * Leo Penn * Joseph Pevney * Michael Ray Rhodes Auszeichnungen * 1976 TP de Oro, Mejor Actriz Extranjera (Beste ausländische Schauspielerin), Karen Grassle * 1976 TP de Oro, Mejor Serie Extranjera (Beste ausländische Serie) * 1978 Emmy Award, „Beste Kamera-Arbeit”, Ted Voightlander, Episode: Der Preisboxer * 1979 Emmy Award, „Beste Kamera-Arbeit”, Ted Voightlander, Episode: Der Kunsttischler * 1979 Emmy Award, „Beste Musik”, David Rose, Episode: Der Kunsttischler * 1980 TP de Oro, Mejor Actriz Extranjera (Beste ausländische Schauspielerin), Melissa Sue Anderson * 1981 Western Writers of America Spur Award, „Beste Fernseh-Drehbuch”, Michael Landon, für die Episode „Die Feuersbrunst” * 1982 Emmy Award, „Beste Musik”, David Rose, Episode: Warten auf ein Wunder (Teil 2) * 1983 Young Artist Award, Beste junge Darstellerin in einer Serie, Melissa Gilbert * 1984 Young Artist Award, Beste junge Darstellerin in einer Serie, Melissa Gilbert * 2002 Young Artist Award, „Lebenswerk als ehemaliger Kinderstar”, Alison Arngrim Weblinks * * [http://www.unserekleinefarm.net unserekleinefarm.net] Diverses über die beliebte Fernsehserie „Unsere kleine Farm“ (basierend auf den Tagebuchaufzeichnungen der Laura Ingalls Wilder). Ausführliche und kompetente Hintergrundinfos, Fotos, Videos, Forum, Chat u. a. * [http://www.unserekleinefarm.info Unsere kleine Farm Fanseite] Hintergrundinfos zur Serie, zu den Darstellern, sehr ausführlicher Episodenguide, Fan-Forum, Spiele, Bilder u. a. * [http://www.tv-nostalgie.de/Unsere%20kleine%20Farm.htm TV-Nostalgie: Unsere kleine Farm] * [http://www.tvsi.de/familienserien/unsere_kleine_Farm.php Kompletter Episodenführer] * deutsche Erstausstrahlungsdaten bei Episoden.tv Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Westernfernsehserie